


When you need me, I'll be there

by FanGirl_Fandoms



Series: Marvel One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loki is great, avengers plus loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_Fandoms/pseuds/FanGirl_Fandoms
Summary: You are the metaphorical little sister of the Avengers. After you find out your boyfriend cheated on you, what happens? Who's there for you?





	When you need me, I'll be there

You managed to hold in your tears until you got to the elevator of Avengers tower.

“Y/N, are you alright?” JARVIS asked, taking note of your shaking hands and the tears just starting to role down your cheeks.

“No JARV, I’m not alright. Just take me to the common room please.” You answered softly, curling your arms around yourself. 

“Very well. Shall I inform anyone of your return to the tower?” He asked, his voice soothing your nerves.

“No, that isn’t… no it’s okay JARV. I just need to be alone right now.” You told him.

“May I inquire as to why you are in such a state?” JARVIS asked, concerned and protective of you. 

“My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, cheated on me. I guess I just wasn’t enough huh JARV.” You choked out a laugh. You had been Tony’s friend from before he got the arc reactor put in. He saved your life and you saw past his playboy mask, and he asked you to move in with him. You became his little sister and when the Avengers became a thing you became a little sister to all of them. Surprisingly, Loki took you under his wing too, even though he liked to seem detached.

“Y/N, you are perfect in every way. You saw past the persona Sir perfected at a young age. Not even Miss. Potts was able to see past his masks right away. You are truly amazing and it is the scumbag that is not enough for you. If I may be so bold to say.” JARVIS said, anger seeping through. 

“Thanks, JARV, well this is my stop.” You got off the elevator and dropped your purse on the floor. You toed off your shoes and dropped onto the couch. You thought back to what you had seen that morning. You and your ex had been dating for two years. You wanted to go out for breakfast with him, to surprise him. You went to his apartment and found clothes all over the place. Fearing that he was robbed you went into his room, only to find him in bed with a beautiful blond. You walked back to the tower and sent a quick text to your ex. ‘Just stopped by, wanted to grab breakfast. I saw that you’re otherwise indisposed. We’re over. Goodbye.’

“Oh, how could I have been so stupid.” You said out loud, and you began to cry. Unknown to you, JARVIS had called Tony, who was with Clint, to go find you, saying you may need some cheering up.

While you were crying the dynamic duo, as you liked to call Clint and Tony, were whispering in the hallway to each other. “She’s crying, what do I do?” Tony asked, with an edge of panic in his voice.

“Go comfort her.” Clint answered him, trying not to laugh and failing.

“How do I do that?” Tony whined with desperation. His baby sister was in there, bawling her eyes out and he didn’t know how to help her. He had all of this money at his disposal but knew she wouldn’t want any of that.

“Start with hugs.” Clint said with a smirk. Natasha had been training you since you had no powers but refused to stop being seen with the Avengers.

“With what?” Tony said, his eyes wide. “Clint, she’ll actually kill me. she’s crying and I don’t know why and you want me to hug her. She’ll castrate me and then kill me. You know Nat has been training her and…” He trailed off, hearing you yelling.

“LOKI, GET AWAY FROM ME! I WANT TO BE ALONE! CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!”

They peeked around the corner and saw you hitting Loki in the chest with clenched fists.

“Just leave me alone Loki, please. I don’t want you to see me like this.” You begged the God, your anger draining out of you. You didn’t even bother lying to him, you just wanted to wallow in your misery alone. You tried to walk away from him but your legs gave out on you.

Loki caught you and eased you both on the couch, putting his arms around you. “I shall not leave you alone in this state. I care for you too much to do that. Since the moment you met me, you understood me, you cared about me, you trusted me when no one else would. I may not show it, but I care for you, and you are my little sister in all but blood. I want to be here for you, whenever you need me, no matter where we are. I care not what your appearance is in this moment, I want to protect and care for you, will you let me protect you and care for you?” Loki asked.

“I… Loki… of course I trust you. I just don’t like people seeing me like this.” You told him, your head buried in his chest. He reclined on the couch, and wrapped his arms around you. He ran his hand through your hair and reaching out with his magic lowered the lights in the room. He put on your favourite CD an you felt grateful that he found you.

“My thanks JARVIS, for alerting me that Y/N was in distress. And before you get mad at JARVIS, I felt that something was wrong and I asked him who was in distress. Now, my sister, explain what happened.” Loki said, tightening his arms around you as you began to talk.

Clint and Tony were alternating between looking at you and Loki and looking at each other. They backed away and ran into Tony’s lab. “He didn’t die, she didn’t kill him. I don’t understand.” Tony said, trying to work it out.

“Sir, might I suggest you look into Y/N’s ex-boyfriend. I believe that he requires the… ahem… delicate touch of the Avengers for hurting one of ours.” JARVIS told Tony, happy that justice would come on behalf of Y/N.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I'm trying this again because the last story went well. As always let me know what you think. 
> 
> Prompt: “She’s crying, what do I do?” “Go comfort her.” “How do I do that?” “Start with hugs.” “With what?”


End file.
